


Creation

by EndovaElixabete



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Other, this is short and i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndovaElixabete/pseuds/EndovaElixabete
Summary: A short drabble about the prtagonists's first thoughts of his creation for my Sun and Moon Gods au.Made to go with the prompt: The first night the stars turned on





	Creation

I know not of how my creation came to be. How I was born, who created me, what my purpose was meant to be… Nothing had been explained to me. Then again, there was no one there to explain it to me.

I was raised by myself. I’d never had a childlike body such as the humans do in their early stages of life.

The first thing that I remember is waking up for the first time. The sky was filled with a cloud so thick that I was unable to see the earth below myself. All that I had– all that I knew was my mission.

Hold my orb– my moon up in the sky for as long as I could. Soon I’d be able to rest, but for now I must keep my head high. And when I couldn’t hold it any longer, I laid myself to sleep.

I don’t know how many cycles I had to go through such as that one. It had been qute a few days and the clouds and dust had yet to fully evaporate. The dust was of all colors, but after a few cycles, I began to notice something.

A light much brighter than my own would appear before I was to sleep. Unable to keep my eyes open, I was never able to see just what it was. All I knew was that it was an orb, much like my own, but much more vivid and much warmer.

The first time I’d noticed it, I was perplexed. But soon I became fascinated.

The bright orb was beautiful– even through the clouds. It warmed my body as I slept and felt like a protective blanket around myself. I wondered if it contained another being like myself, and I thought that perhaps I wouldn’t be alone for so much longer.

Even through the haze I could tell that this orb was large than my own. By now I was able to see the earth, and I’d assumed that the other being was much closer to me than he was, in actuality.

It took quite a few cycles before I began to notice other things. If I were to guess by the human’s standards of ‘days’, I would assume it would have been thousands of years.

I’d longed to feel less lonely, but I’d finally been able to see the other being with the orb. Strong and beautiful, he lit up the sky with a might unlike anything that I could ever imagine.

Had it been just the two of us? We were stuck in a routine that lasted so long. He would wave ay myself and I would return the gesture. I thought we were alone for the longest of times.

But that was when, one night, I finally noticed. Glancing around at the sky around myself as I covered the earth in darkness, there were other orbs out there as well. Much farther than myself and my love’s, they too were able to give off light.

Could they see us? Feel us? I could hardly imagine. But they were there– watching us just as I did they.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so short. And I'm sorry. But I really liked how this drabble turned out! I might fix it a bit later though.


End file.
